Through New Eyes
by ShadowKira
Summary: A collection of Quinntana one-shots, mostly AU, some may be continued later. Rating and genre may vary for each individual chapter but rated M to be safe. Chapter 1 Pokémon Universe, Chapter 2 Harry Potter Universe
1. Six Years

Pokémon AU, with a some small twists of my own to the Pokémon world.

**Summary**: Santana always wanted to be the strongest trainer and she's finally set out to prove that she is. Six years is a lot of lost time but they always did work better _together_.

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Adventure / Friendship / Romance

**Pairings**: Quinntana / Unholy Trinity Friendship

**Region**: Johto

* * *

Professor Elm looked up from his computer as the sound of shuffling feet came from behind him, he waved off his assistant and turned to give his guests a wide smile.

"Hello girls, thank you for coming by."

He hit a few more keys on his computer before rising from his seat, "As you all well know... I have_ tons _of research projects going... One of which, is a study on how traveling with a Pokémon can affect how close they get to a trainer."

The girls shifted on their feet, eyes glancing around the lab at the beeping monitors and other equipment.

The man cleared his throat again and gave a small chuckle. "Anyway... The point of the study is to see if it would affect the Pokémon if they were in their balls or if you were traveling with them by your side."

The shortest of the three put her hands on her hips, "And? What's your point?"

A taller brunette elbowed her in the ribs, she glared between the Professor and her friend.

"I would like to offer the three of you your own Pokémon so that you can assist me in my research." Elm responded, smiling wider as he noticed the excitement following the recognition of what he had just said.

"Wait, to keep?!" The shorter brunette squeaked, her dark eyes wide in shocked excitement.

"Yes, to keep, Santana." The Professor confirmed, extending his hand toward the table off to his left. There were three Poké Balls set out, a small elemental emblem embellished on each.

Santana immediately rushed over, followed by her blonde friend, Brittany.

"I want this one!" The smaller girl said, snatching up the Poké Ball with the flame design just above the release trigger on the ball.

The blonde stuck her tongue out, debating between the two remaining Poké Balls. "I'll take this one! Here Lucy, this is yours!"

The third girl, Lucy, stopped in her tracks. Her hazel eyes darting down toward the Poké Ball the blonde was holding out to her. She frowned at the small leaf emblem but accepted it anyway. "Thank you, Brittany..." She said softly, knowing that it was the choice her father would have wanted her to make anyway.

The taller girl nodded and hugged her own Poké Balls to her chest, "I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun you guys!"

Elm gave a full and throaty laugh, "I'm glad you're so excited! Why don't you let them out and meet them?" He asked, watching as the girls did as he suggested.

A quick flash of light shot from the balls as their triggers were tripped, two of the three starter Pokémon forming at the end of the of the streams of light.

"They're so cute!" Brittany squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet before picking up her Pokémon. "Hi there, I'm your trainer!" She said, nuzzling against the Totodile affectionately.

The small reptile stiffened at first but finally gave into her tight grip and affectionate behavior. She giggled happily when it nuzzled her back, "I think I'm gonna call you Bubbles!"

Santana rolled her eyes and knelt down next to her Cyndaquil, "Hey there, we're going to kick some ass when we're old enough, aren't we?" She said, smirking as she scooped the small black and tan Pokémon into her arms. Its flames weren't burning on its back so she didn't have to be quite as careful while handling it.

Santana smiled at the Pokémon in her arms before glancing toward the other brunette, "Hey Lucy, why don't you let yours out?" She asked, quirking a brow.

The girl blinked, looking up from the ball in her hands. She shrugged, sending out her Pokémon before staring at it listlessly.

The small, green Pokémon stared up at her. The leaf on its head bobbing up and down as it bounced excitedly, Brittany cooed off to her right.

"Aww! Its so cute! What are you going to call it?" The blonde asked, leaning in closer to the other girl.

Lucy shook her head, "Nothing."

"Huh? That's not a good name, come on! I'll help you think of something-"

"No, I mean... I'm not giving it a nickname. Maybe I will when its older and has evolved..." The girl said quietly, staring down at the wide red eyes watching her.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, stepping closer to the other brunette. "You aren't acting like you were given a Pokémon, its like you were _forced_ or something."

The girl scuffed her feet on the tiled floor, "This is the Pokémon dad would have picked for me... I just, I don't know... I don't want a grass Pokémon."

Santana scrunched up her nose, ignoring the small sound of disappointment from Brittany. "What? Come on, all Fabray's raise grass types. Your family crest is a Venasaur for crying out loud."

Lucy looked up, meeting the darker eyes sheepishly. "I don't want to..."

Elm frowned and watched the exchange in silence, her father had indeed hoped that Lucy would pick Chikorita. And currently he had no other Pokémon in his lab to offer the child.

Lucy shook her head, shooting a glance over her shoulder toward her Pokémon as she turned to leave. "Come."

The Chikorita didn't hesitate to follow at her command, bouncing happily at her ankles.

"Wait!" Santana called, catching up to the heavier girl. "Want to battle? I mean... We just got these guys, we might as well see what they can do."

Lucy glanced nervously toward Elm who frowned but nodded. "If you'd like to you can, your Pokémon don't have too powerful of moves yet." He said with a nod.

The taller brunette's teeth worried her lip but she finally nodded, "Okay. If that's what you want, Santana."

"Yes!" The girl said excitedly, placing her Cyndaquil back on the floor. She had known that Brittany would adamantly refuse, the blonde hated violence. Lucy on the other hand was easy to convince and manipulate.

"Alright, let's do this!" Santana said, "Scratch!"

Lucy flinched as the fire Pokémon landed a solid blow to her grass type, the Chikorita crying out in pain.

"Lu, you've got to tell it to respond or it won't!" Brittany cried out, her blue eyes worried over the well being of both Pokémon. Although she didn't like battling, she didn't want Lucy's sweet Chikorita being injured more than it needed to because it's trainer wasn't giving it a fair chance.

"Uhm, t-tackle!" Lucy said, her Pokémon rushing forward to complete the attack. It landed a blow but the attack was about as powerful as its trainer's voice had been giving the command.

Santana smirked, knowing that if it kept on like this she would easily win her first battle.

And win she did, after several minutes of the two trainer's volleying back shouts of Scratch and Tackle.

Lucy knelt down next to her unconscious Chikorita, her eyes glassy. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, cradling the small creature's body to her own.

"Bring your Pokémon over here, girls." Professor Elm said kindly, "Place them in these slots and the machine will heal them, its a smaller version of what is used in the Pokémon Centers throughout Johto."

The girl's obeyed quickly, Santana gloating as she did.

Elm narrowed his eyes at the child, "Santana, winners are supposed to be kind and humble... Not put down their competition."

She frowned but nodded, "Yes sir."

After their Pokémon were healed, Elm watched sadly as Quinn fled the lab. The other two, lingered a little longer. Giggling softly as they inspected their new companions.

xxx

"Hey Lu, where are you going?" Santana asked, sitting up in her lounge chair when she saw her friend emerging from her small home.

Brittany was off with her family for the day and Santana had been intending on just lounging around out in the sun to get her tan on but if Lucy was free her plans had room to change.

The taller brunette chewed on her lip before making her way over to the low fence that divided their yards. "Daddy is coming home, he's taking me to see the ruins!"

"Wait, you get to go to the ruins of Alph?! Damn... Lucky. I heard there are rare Pokémon hidden in there!" Santana said, frowning deeply as jealousy began to bubble in her stomach.

"That's just a legend." Lucy said with a sniff, pushing her glasses up higher on her nose. "The ruins are empty, no Pokémon go in there. But there are plenty of statues and runes. There are even stone puzzles from thousands of years ago."

Santana scrunched up her nose and laid back down, "Ehh... Never mind then, that sounds totally lame. Make sure to look around the grass around the ruins though, I bet there are different Pokémon there than there are here."

Lucy glanced down, fingers picking at the loose paint on the fence before her. "But San, we can't catch Pokémon yet... We're not allowed."

The shorter girl glanced over her sunglasses, "Your dad can. He gives you whatever he wants, right? Just tell him you want a new Pokémon, you didn't _want _your Chikorita anyway. I'll take her."

Lucy huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I do too want her, she just wouldn't have been my _first _pick."

Santana's eyebrows darted up on her forehead, shocked by the other girl's tone. "Okay, jeez. I was just saying."

Lucy nodded after a moment before leaning over the fence slightly to try to catch a glimpse of Santana's Cyndaquil. The tiny fire Pokémon was curled up in a ball, laying in the shade underneath his trainer's chair.

"Come say hi to Lucy." Santana said, poking the little ball to rouse him. The Pokémon let out a small squeak as it stretched before jumping onto her lap.

"How's he been? Mine always wants to play." Lucy said, smiling as the Cyndaquil curled up in his owners lap to go back to sleep.

"This is pretty much the usual, lazy bastard." Santana glanced back toward her friend, quirking a brow at the frown she found waiting for her. "What?"

"You swear too much."

"I'm ten, you're eleven. You swear too little." The darker girl huffed, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Daddy would never-"

"Daddy this, Daddy that... No wonder you feel like you never get to make your own decisions, you let everyone make them for you." Santana said, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses.

Lucy's frown deepened but she turned as she heard a loud flapping noise, "Daddy!"

Santana sat up slightly again, her body propped up by her forearms. She watched as Russell Fabray landed on the back of his Tropius.

The man's work had him traveling between regions, giving him access to many different types of Pokémon. Some of which were not inhabitants of the Johto region.

"Hello Lucy, I'll be out in a moment. I just need to say hello to your mother." Russell said, ruffling his daughter's hair before disappearing inside.

Santana made her way over to the Fabray's yard quickly, eager to meet the exotic Pokémon.

"Woah, it's so tall." She gasped as she got closer to it, the Tropius bent down its neck to sniff at her. Eying its master's daughter for any signs that the newcomer was not a friend.

She patted the Pokémon, smiling broadly as Chikorita rubbed against Santana's leg.

"This is one of my favorites of Daddy's Pokémon, he's a gentle giant."

"Well, I can see the giant part... Can I touch him?" The shorter girl asked, eyes wide.

Lucy nodded, "He likes his neck scratched, like this."

Santana mimicked Lucy's movements, smiling as the Pokémon let out a pleased groan.

"Hello, Santana."

The girls turned as Russell approached them, his lips drawn into a tight line. Out of the friends his daughter liked to hang out with, Santana was his least favorite.

"Hello, Mr Fabray. I just had to come over and see your Pokémon, I've never seen anything like him before." She said, flashing the man a nervous grin.

"That's alright. Tropius is a good, strong Pokémon. It doesn't evolve but its ability to fly as a grass type is definitely an advantage. You should make it a point to catch one if you ever happen upon one in the wild." He said, stopping beside his daughter.

"Oh... I doubt I'll ever see one, sir. They aren't from this region, are they?" She asked, locking her hands behind her back.

"Correct, they're from the Hoenn region. I'm sure you'll make it out there one day. You are planning on becoming a trainer, aren't you?" He asked, watching as she puffed out her small chest at the question.

"Yes sir, I am going to give your other daughter a run for her money!" She said excitedly, the man chuckled.

"You can try. Lucy hasn't told you the news, has she?" He said, looking down toward his now fidgeting younger daughter.

"No, what?" Santana asked, looking between the two Fabrays.

"Frannie just became a new member of the Elite Four, one of the old members is retiring."

"What?!" Santana gaped, "Who?"

"Koga, his daughter was supposed to fill in for him but he's decided that her training is not complete. She may take Frannie's place if her trial period doesn't go over well, its not final yet." Russell said, squeezing Lucy's shoulder.

"Oh... Wow. Congratulations, that's amazing." The girl said, shock coloring her features.

"I hate to cut this conversation short... But Lucy and I have to be off, it was nice seeing you, Santana."

"You too, Mr. Fabray. I hope you two have a good day!" The shorter brunette said as she backed toward her own yard. She moved back to her chair, settling in before watching Tropius take off back into the sky. Lucy tucked safely in her father's arms as they flew over New Bark Town.

xxx

"Santana!"

The small brunette let out a loud groan, burying deeper into her pillow.

"You're all red."

"Huh?"

"You're burnt, you must have fallen asleep while you were tanning..."

"Uhn... Shit, you're right." Santana grumbled, hissing as she sat up in the lounge chair. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine o'clock, your mom is going to kill you." Lucy said, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"And why does that make you grin?" The darker girl asked, blinking sleepily.

"Oh, it doesn't." She said, grinning wider as she fished something out of her side bag. "_This _does."

Santana's eyes widened slightly as she slipped off her sunglasses, "You're shitting me, you actually got a second Pokémon? Already? Lucky bitch!"

"Shh! My Daddy said I had to keep it quiet... We aren't actually supposed to be training until we're sixteen!"

"Pfft. They only have that in place so people don't drop out of school, those classes are pointless unless you're going into some spiffy business anyway... What did you get, let me see!" The shorter girl said, jumping to her feet excitedly.

Chikorita moved out from behind Lucy to greet her and Santana quickly scooped the grass Pokémon up in her arms.

Lucy sent out her second Pokémon and Santana let out a small squeal of excitement. "Is that a Mareep?! Holy shit!"

She knelt down next to the little sheep, "Hi there, cutie."

The Pokémon eyed her warily before moving passed her and toward its owner.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy..." Lucy said, bending down to pick the Mareep up.

"I can see that. Well congrats, you now have a big advantage for the first Pokémon gym."

Lucy remained silent, once again chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Wait, you _are_ taking the gym challenges, right?"

The taller girl sighed, "I guess... It will just be hard to fill Frannie's shoes."

Santana snorted, "Why fill her shoes? You have your own to kick ass with. Come on, you can come with me and Britts. Brittany won't battle, I need someone to back me up when I go take on the gym leaders."

Lucy held Mareep closer, her teeth worrying her lip.

"Please, Lu?"

The girl sighed, giving a small nod before looking up. "Okay." She said, smiling weakly. "Now you get inside and get some Aloe on... Your mom can't see you like this." She said, glancing up toward the night sky.

Santana nodded and ran a hand through her unkempt hair, "Yeah, she will be home soon... Thanks for waking me, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, my Daddy is still in town tomorrow... We might be hanging out as a family."

"Oh, okay. Well, if not. You know where to find me." Santana offered with a shrug, "Come on Cyndaquil. Lets go get cleaned up!"

The small Pokémon blew out a ball of smoke before moving away from where it had been sniffing and playing with Chikorita.

xxx

"Hey San, what are you looking at?" Brittany asked, flopping down on the couch next to the brunette.

"They've been out there since this morning..." Santana mumbled, her chin leaning on her arms as she looked out the window.

"Oh." Brittany said, sitting behind the shorter girl and craning her neck to get a better view. "Well, her dad isn't home much. She probably missed him- Is that a new Pokémon?!"

"Yeah, he caught it for her yesterday while they were at the ruins."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Brittany chirped, tugging a pillow to her chest excitedly. Her Totodile let out a deep grunt of disapproval at the loud sound. Blinking grumpily at his trainer before tucking his head back under his tail.

The two girls watched with rapt attention as Lucy practice battled her father with her new Pokémon, "I wish I had someone to train against." Santana whined, Brittany nodded.

"Why are our parents always so busy?"

"Or better yet, why can't they trust us to get our Junior Trainer licenses."

Brittany puffed up her cheeks before releasing the breath, "Mom says I can't go anywhere until I graduate. Didn't your mom say the same?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, mami thinks I'm gonna be some hot shot business woman like her. I keep telling her it isn't going to happen but you know how well she listens..."

Brittany's lips tugged into a grin, "As well as you?"

"Shut up, blondie." Santana said, smacking the blonde with a pillow. The taller girl giggled and hit her back, causing an all out pillow fight. Cyndaquil and Totodile looked up sleepily from their spots on the floor, confused by their trainers antics.

xxx _Two Weeks Later_ xxx

"Hey Professor, you called?"

"Ah, yes. Hello girls, thank you for stopping by." Professor Elm said, adjusting his glasses as he turned to address them. "I have something here for you."

"Another present?" Brittany asked excitedly, her Totodile chirping at her feet.

"Yes but first... Let me see how your Pokémon are doing." He said, getting up so that he could approach them.

Santana chewed on her lip, her eyes periodically flitting to the door as she waited for Lucy to make an appearance.

"Your Pokémon both seem to be doing well and bonding to you quickly. Are you training them at all?"

Santana blinked, "No, not really... We're not supposed to train with each other unless we have supervision and our parents don't really battle or anything."

"I see. Well, a colleague of mine asked if I had anyone who could help him. You girls were the first ones to come to mind." He said, digging a medium sized box out from under a stack of paperwork and files.

Brittany stood on her tippy toes in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what was in the box before the man pulled it out.

He finally turned, one red rectangular object clutched in each hand. "I'm sure you've heard about Professor Oak in your classes, maybe you've heard something about his famous Pokédex?" He asked, his lips quirking upward at the excited squeals from the two girls.

"He wants _us_ to use his Pokédex? I've heard they're super expensive..." Brittany said, her eyes wide.

"Yes, they are. These are newer models, offering more options than the previous versions. Given your space to roam is limited, there will be a lock placed on them for now. If the trial run goes over well, perhaps I can tinker around with it to get it unlocked." He said with a wink as he handed the girl's their Pokédexes.

"Woah, thank you so much, sir." Santana said, flipping open the device and powering it up.

Elm nodded, "Point it at your Pokémon to get started, to catalog it as a captured Pokémon... You will need to scan the trigger on its Poké Ball and eventually program your Trainer I.D. in. For now..." He said, digging around on his desk again until he found what it is he was looking for. "You will use these temporary I.D's, they will grant you full range of motion between here and Cherry Grove City... Until you're sixteen and you can get your full Trainer I.D." He said with a wink, the girls gaped at him.

"Seriously?" Santana asked, snatching the card from him to inspect it closely.

"Yes, seriously. There aren't normally any trainers that hang out on route 29 but if you run into any, show them those I.D's and they should leave you alone. The wild Pokémon out there shouldn't be too much of a problem but you can also train your own for now. Without having to battle each other." He said with a smile, the three looked up when someone cleared their throat.

"Ah, hello Russell. Its good to see you!" Professor Elm said, stepping passed the girl's to shake the other man's hand. "You said over the phone that you had something for me?" He asked, plucking his glasses off of his nose to clean them.

The older man nodded and dug a large container out of his pack, "I do. Mr. Pokémon says hello." He said, handing the container to the now wide eyed Professor.

"Is this the egg he was talking about? Its definitely a new look, I don't think I've ever seen one like it... That man and his eggs... Where did he find this one?"

"I believe he said the person that brought it to him found it in Ecruteak City but I could be wrong, you'll have to ask him." Russell said, Elm nodded.

"I see, well, thank you for bringing it to me. I have some things here for Lucy in return for the favor!"

Santana perked up at the mentioning of the other girl, "Where is Lucy, anyway?" She asked, side eying Russell.

The man looked at her for a moment before sighing, "I'm sorry girls. Lucy is coming with her mother and I to live in Goldenrod City. I am living there full time for work now and want my family with me." He said, flashing them a sympathetic look before smiling as he accepted the I.D and Pokédex from Elm. "Thank you, I'm sure she will appreciate them greatly. Goodbye girls, I will let Lucy know I saw you."

Santana gaped after him, still struggling to process the information.

xxx

"How could she just _leave_ without saying goodbye!" Santana spat, stalking back and forth outside of Elm's lab.

Brittany frowned and kissed Totodile's head before setting him down on the ground, "I don't know... Maybe she didn't have a choice?" The blonde asked, moving toward the shorter girl.

"Right. Because Lucy never has a choice, more like she never speaks up. I bet she didn't even argue with him. She probably _wants _to go, so she can be all stuck up and snobby like the rest of her family. I heard Goldenrod is huge, with tons of shops and big prestigious schools." The brunette said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"Santana... You know she isn't like that."

"Really, do I? Its how the rest of her family is, isn't it? Her sister was totally well prepped for the Gym challenge by the time she was sixteen, its no wonder she's taking over for Koga on the Elite Four."

"What?"

"Yeah, they just found out... Probably want to start grooming little Lucy too... Lucky bitch."

"Santana... She wouldn't abandon us unless she had to... She was our friend."

"Yeah, well... Things change Britt, people change. If she was upset about it, she would have come and said goodbye instead of just _leaving_. Friends don't do that to each other."

Brittany watched sadly as the brunette ran towards her home, Cyndaquil hot on her heels.

xxx _Six Years Later_ xxx

"Ugh... Can't we just go to the gym Brittany? I've been waiting _years _for this!" Santana whined, picking at her fries.

The blonde shook her head, chewing her mouthful of Tauros burger.

"Nope! First we are looking around, what is the point in traveling if all you're going to do is battle?" The other girl asked, rinsing her mouth out with a gulp of her fountain drink.

Santana blinked, "You know... With as much as you hate violence, I'm surprised you eat meat."

Brittany waggled her finger, "It shouldn't be _that_ surprising, the Tauros are raised for this. And they use all of their parts for different things... Meat, Poké kibble, glue, buttons, leather..."

"Okay, I get it, I get it! But what about Pokémon that are bred and raised to battle? Some of them enjoy it, its a good way to channel their energy and feral instincts."

Brittany popped a fry into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "I guess that's a good point but not all of them like it... I don't like the idea of Pokémon being forced to fight for their trainer's entertainment." The blonde said with a frown, Santana sighed.

"Well, you agree my Pokémon like to battle, right? Like, it doesn't bother you that this is what I want to do, does it?" The brunette asked, pushing a fry around nervously on her plate.

"Yes, I agree. And it doesn't bother me, you love your Pokémon and treat them right. Not everyone does that, San."

Santana looked up and flashed the girl a relieved smile, "I know, and I'll make sure to put a stop to anyone I meet who treats theirs poorly." She promised, reaching across the table to squeeze her friends hand.

"We can go to the gym..." Brittany started, making Santana perk up in her seat. "After we take a look around Sprout Tower, okay?"

The brunette deflated visibly and sighed, "Okay, fine." She said, once again picking up her own burger so that they could finish their meal.

xxx

"Finally, I can't wait to gets my battle on." Santana said, grinning as she and Brittany made their way toward the Violet City gym.

"Sprout Tower was totally lame by the way, nothing but old men and Bellsprouts." The brunette muttered with a shiver, Brittany laughed.

"Yeah but it was good training for you two." She said, her eyes moving between Santana and her Quilava. The Pokemon made a low sound of agreement and moved closer to his trainer.

"That's true." Santana said, her muscles twitching in excitement as the door to the gym loomed closer.

"So who's the boss here again?"

"The _Gym Leader_ is Artie Abrams, some nerdy kid in a wheel chair... Says his Pokémon give him wings or something like that. Sounds like a bad Red Bull commercial if you ask me..."

"You don't sound too worried." The blonde said, amusement coloring her tone.

"He's a bird Pokémon type of guy, I've got fire, rock and flying so far. What's to be worried about?" Santana asked, grinning as she held the door open for the taller girl.

They blinked and looked around the seemingly empty and small room, it was graced with a large circular design on the floor and a desk against the far wall. A fair haired brunette smiled at them broadly, "Hello, are you here to watch or challenge the Gym Leader?" She asked, her voice high and a little on the nasally side.

"Here to challenge the Gym Leader," Santana said, moving right up to the desk and leaning on it casually. "She's here to watch me win."

"I see, well, good luck. Please write your name here and then stand on the platform. You will exit when you get up to the second floor-" She said, looking pointedly at Santana. "And you will exit on the third floor, miss." She said, flashing Brittany a wide smile.

"Thank you!" The two girls said, making their way to the circular marking. Brittany squeaked and clutched her Totodile closer as the platform began to lift, Santana merely chuckled affectionately.

She bid Brittany a quick farewell and stepped out onto the second floor when the lift temporarily came to a stop. She could hear people cheering from the third floor where a row of stands were set up. The paper she had signed had also needed to know how many Pokémon she had for the battle and their respective levels.

The Gym Battles might have been new but the concept itself was not. The gyms had several lackey trainers that the prospective challengers had to face off against first. Once they cleared these trainers, they had the opportunity to fight against the Gym Leaders themselves.

The gym had various levels of their distinct types of Pokemon available so that different "ranks" of trainers could challenge them at all times with Pokemon of all levels.

She moved closer to the small crowd lining the outside of the ring, knowing that these were all people still waiting for their chances to battle. Most of them looked weak, barely something she would bat an eye over.

She watched the current battle with little to no interest, hoping some of the other fights would be able to hold her attention until she had her chance.

The first two trainers since she had made her way up to the second floor barely made their way through the Lackeys. Their teams were now badly injured and would require the use of a potion or revive to stand any chance against Artie.

_'Novices, I can't wait to show all of you up...' _She thought, smirking as her excitement once again sent her heart racing.

She stood straighter, trying to catch a glimpse of the next person to battle.

"Quinn Fabray." A loud voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Fabray?"

She rolled up onto the balls of her feet, trying to get a better look. A flash of blonde and a slim figure was all she got as the woman made her way up the steps to her half of the arena.

Growing frustrated by her poor visibility she shouldered her way closer to the front, until she was stopped by a railing of sorts.

"Ma'am, you're going to need to return your Pokémon to its ball."

She shot a glare toward one of the staff but did as she was told, Quilava let a low growl of disapproval escape before she managed to get him inside his ball.

"Thank you." The security guard said, she waved him off before moving her eyes back to where the battle was about to start.

The first Gym Lackey sent out a Spearow and in return, the mysterious Quinn sent out a Vulpix.

"Of course, you would have one of those." Santana mumbled, whipping out her Pokédex. Before she and Brittany had left New Bark Town, Professor Elm had unlocked their devices so that they could record more Pokémon than before. Telling them to get info on as many as possible to help out Professor Oak. The blonde had also been gifted the egg that Mr. Pokémon had given to Elm, it had been offered to Santana but she hadn't wanted to bother with a baby Pokémon.

She loaded the Vulpix's info, looking up just in time to see the small fox Pokémon shoot a flame from its mouth. The fire licked hungrily at the Spearow's wings, successfully keeping it from going airborne.

Santana scrunched up her brow in confusion, the image on her Pokédex wasn't the same as the Pokémon out in the battle. The normally reddish orange Pokémon was golden in color and occasionally let off what appeared to be a flash of sparkles.

"Woah, she has a shiny Vulpix." Someone cried out off to her left, Santana blinked. She had heard the term before but she had never seen one of the rare Pokémon in person.

The battle was over by the time she looked back, the first Lackey stepping down so that the second could make his way up to his spot.

Santana watched Quinn closely, waiting to see if she would withdraw her Vulpix. The blonde surprised the onlooking trainers by not swapping the tiny Pokémon out, trusting it against whatever her opponent had to throw at her.

The fire Pokémon easily made its way through the second trainer's Pidgeys, taking them down without sustaining much damage.

Santana watched the blonde exit down the steps on the other side of the raised platform she had been standing on, she would need to watch out for this girl. She could feel it already.

xxx

Santana had watched three other trainers try their hand at taking down the gym's Lackeys before she got her shot. She easily made her way through, crushing the competition with her loyal Geodude.

Only three of them had made it to the chance to battle Artie, two of the others that made it through hadn't brought items and left rather than embarrassing themselves further.

Santana side eyed Quinn as they waited for the first battle to begin, "So you're a Fabray, huh?"

The girl's eyes darted to meet her own, they were cold and sharp. A bright hazel, much like she expected. The Fabray's had a very specific shade of hazel, it was a light brown, almost amber at times. Flecks of green and grey swimming amidst the other shades.

"Yes and your point?" The girl bit back, her voice low and raspy.

"I knew a Fabray once."

A slender brow arching high on the girl's forehead was the only response, Santana would have said more but the battle had started. Both girls turned their attention back to the arena, eyes moving toward Artie.

He was a small, scrawny boy. Wheelchair bound and thick rimmed glasses shining over his calculating eyes.

The first trainer to challenge him didn't stand a chance, his Pokémon had been weakened before and the type he had used had left him at a disadvantage.

Quinn shook her head before stepping forward when called, Santana watched as the blonde easily decimated Artie's Pidgey.

The blonde had finally chosen to use a Pokémon other than Vulpix when Artie sent out his Pidgeotto. Santana whipped out her Pokédex, recording Pidgeotto's data before staring wide eyed at Quinn's next Pokémon.

The Bayleef pawed at the ground excitedly, waiting for its trainer's command.

"It couldn't be-" Santana gasped, looking between the Pokémon and its trainer as her Pokédex recorded the data.

The Pidgeotto lurched forward suddenly at Artie's command, landing a strong blow with a Quick Attack.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, "Poison Powder."

The Pidgeotto cried out in pain as it was engulfed in a thick, purple powder. The acidic spores clung to its feathers, eyes and lungs causing immediate damage.

Artie swore under his breath, ordering his Pokémon to use gust. Quinn smirked, withdrawing her Bayleef instantly after the attack landed.

"Go, Meowth!" The girl cried, grinning as Artie swore more at the new development.

The Gym Leader ordered a Quick Attack, which landed but was not a direct hit. Quinn's Meowth retaliated with a Bite that was. The poison quickly finished off Artie's second Pokémon.

He shook his head, sending out his second Pidgey. Quinn and her Meowth made quick work of the boy's third Pokémon, making her the first victorious challenger of the day.

Santana arched a brow, impressed. She hadn't forgotten about her discovery though, the performance wasn't _that_ impressive.

The brunette stepped forward as her name was called, making her way up the steps and onto her platform. She sent out her Geodude, not wanting to prolong the battle any longer than it needed to be.

Artie rolled his eyes, "Really? You bring a rock type into my gym?" He asked, his tone exasperated.

She shrugged, "There's nothing in the rules against it, just means I'm smarter than everyone else." She said, grinning as he sent out a Spearow.

She destroyed his first Pokémon easily with Rock Throw, the type advantage giving her the edge. He slammed his hand down angrily against the arm rest of his wheel chair before sending out another Spearow.

She defeated it just as easily as the first, deciding to withdraw her Pokémon and make it a little fair for the third match up.

Artie grinned, sending out his newly evolved Fearow.

"Shit..." Santana said, eying up the large bird Pokémon before sending out her Quilava. "Fuck it, you got this." She said, smirking as the two Pokémon stared each other down.

Santana managed to squeeze a direct hit in with a Quick Attack before Artie could even belt out his command. Quilava braced himself as the powerful bird's beak slammed against him repeatedly when the Pokémon followed up with a Fury Attack.

Santana hissed, knowing that with it's size and sharp beak the bird could do some serious damage if she continued to let it fly around the arena. "Ember!" She cried, hoping that Quilava would be quick enough to land a good hit.

She grinned, pumping her fist as the flames licked hungrily at the Fearow's feathers. Burning the large creature in the process. The battle was easier to win from there on out, the burns and damaged feathers slowing the higher level Pokémon down considerably.

Artie sighed and the two returned their Pokémon, "Come back out here, Quinn."

The blonde did as she was asked, approaching the two of them with a reserved expression.

"Congratulations, you've both defeated me and my bird Pokémon." He said as he made his way down the ramp toward them, "Here is your prize, the Zephyr Badge. Wear it with pride." He said, extending his hand to them. Two silver badges shining brightly, Santana grinned and snatched hers up first.

"Will do, Wheels. Nice doin' business with you. See ya 'round,_ Lucy_." She sneered, before turning for the exit.

"What did you call me?" Quinn asked, her voice sharp. The blonde snatched up the badge, placing it quickly in a box before placing the box back in her bag.

"You heard me. Some plastic surgery, weight loss and a bad dye job can't hide the truth." Santana bit out, whirling around to face the taller girl.

"...How did you know?"

"Oh, come on! I would recognize your little _Chika_ anywhere, we're buddies. Besides, you always did want a Meowth and you _would_ catch a shiny Vulpix. You're a Fabray, lucky _and _gifted."

Quinn remained silent, staring down at her feet.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. You left before, I'm leaving now. So see ya, loser." Santana said, waving her off as she stalked toward the exit.

"Wait!"

"Why should I?" The brunette snapped, wishing the lift wasn't slowly making its way down from the third floor.

"Because, I didn't mean to leave before." The blonde said, truthfully. Her voice holding regret as she stepped up beside the shorter girl.

"Right. Of course not." Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest as Brittany's excited face came into view.

"I'm so happy, you were amazing out there San!" Brittany chirped, wrapping the brunette up into a tight embrace as soon as the lift stopped.

Quinn and Santana stepped onto the platform before it began moving again, the shorter blonde shifting nervously.

"You did a really good job too... Er, Quinn right?" Brittany said, flashing her a wide smile.

Quinn nodded but Santana cut in before she could reply, "No, it's _Lucy,_ Britt."

The taller girl blinked, "What?"

Quinn inhaled deeply before releasing the breath through her nose, "She's right, B... It's me, Lucy." The girl said guiltily, her old self rearing her head at the appearance of her two old friends.

She wanted to lie and keep up her façade but the old wounds were open and it wasn't their fault that she had been forced away. Forced to do her father's bidding and move to a new town where she knew no one.

Brittany stared between the two of them, expecting it to be some sort of trick. The girl standing before her looked nothing like the old Lucy, well, maybe her eyes were similar. But Lucy had been a shy brunette who was much heavier than Quinn. Thick glasses and a meek personality that would have never been able to compete the way the blonde just had.

Quinn shuffled forward nervously as the lift pulled to a stop on the first floor, "Are you guys staying at the Inn?" She asked, her teeth worrying her lip.

"Yes but we haven't booked a room yet. Is it nice there?" Brittany asked, trying to ease the tension between her friends.

Quinn nodded, "It is, if you want... I could upgrade to a two bedroom and we could share." She offered, raising her eyes to meet the blue ones watching her.

Brittany smiled, "I'd like that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Leave it to a Fabray to try and _bribe_ us." She grumbled, fisting her hands into her pockets.

Quinn frowned, "I just want to apologize for what happened before... I didn't want to leave and I would like to catch up now, if you'd let me." She said, "Not to mention... My Meowth finds tons of little treasures for me to sell so I have a bit of extra cash at the moment... So its really not a burden at all."

"Oh, a little extra cash? What, _Daddy_ isn't funding your trip?" Santana sneered, her voice harsh.

"Santana, stop it." Brittany said, missing the hurt that flashed across Quinn's features. The weakness was brief, a stoic mask slipping in before the taller blonde could look back.

"No, he isn't. I haven't spoken to him in a year, Santana." The girl said seriously, her tone cold. "He kicked me out."

"What?" Santana asked, the malice slipping from her voice to be replaced by shock.

"I- There was an accident... Let's just say I disappointed him. I'm not the good little daughter he thought I was." She said bitterly, starting toward the Inn. Regret flashed across the brunette features before she and Brittany moved to follow the other girl.

xxx

Santana stared at the ceiling of their room, her nerves humming as she fought the urge to shift nervously. Brittany was showering in the bathroom nearby, leaving her alone with Quinn. The blonde was perched on the second bed, reading with her Vulpix curled into her side.

The brunette's eyes betrayed her, shifting over lazily to gaze at the other girl's profile. She had always though Lucy was cute, in a adorable way. In the past she had made it a daily goal to see how many times she could get the girl's face to light up in a goofy smile. She had managed to do it almost as much as she had managed to hurt her feelings with her brash comments. Regret twisted briefly at the memory of those moments, knowing that while she had been playing around... The other girl had taken what she said to heart.

The way Lucy was now, as Quinn. She was beautiful.

Her face had shrunken, molding into sharp lines instead of soft curvy cheeks. Her lips were full, pouty and a rosy pink. Her eyes were still the same cool hazel that Santana had almost lost herself in as a child. And her body, Santana didn't even want to think about that. Her mind again betrayed her and wandered in that direction despite her attempts to stop it.

Quinn's body was amazing and that was all she dared to let herself think before she shut her brain down to turn away from that topic.

"You could come with us, you know."

The words were out of her mouth before she knew what was happening, startling herself as well as the blonde.

"What?"

Santana gulped, knowing that the other girl had actually heard her. There was no taking it back now...

"I mean, if you're going to be hitting up all the gyms anyway... We'll be going the same way, you might as well tag along. Brittany still isn't into the whole 'battle scene' so we could take on the gyms together." She said, waving her arm as if it would help explain her train of thought.

Quinn chewed on her lip, on old habit of Lucy's that she had apparently never dropped. Before Santana had found it endearing, now she just found it sexy.

She gulped again, wishing the other girl would speak.

"Okay." She said, simply. Her hand rubbed down the length of her Vulpix's spine, making the small fire Pokémon stretch in her sleep.

Santana fought down the grin that threatened to spring to life on her lips at the response. The bathroom door opened suddenly, breaking the spell and ending the conversation before it could continue.

Santana sat up quickly, snatching up her night clothes before making her way toward the bathroom. Her stomach was twisting in pleased excitement, all over a simple 'okay.'

* * *

The end, for now... I kind of want to continue this idea but I don't know if I have the time or attention span to do so for the long haul. There's so much I would want to cover if I actually worked up the nerve to make it a full blown story. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thoughts? :)


	2. Spell On You

**Summary**: One-shot is set in the Harry Potter Universe. Quinn always knew she was different but she had hoped that going to Hogwarts would put her amongst others like herself. Unfortunately for her, the harsh words still continue. Her fellow Witches and Wizards put off by her rare ability to change her appearance at will. (Originally written and submitted to AO3 for Quinntana week 2013, theme was Popular/Nerd.) This story, like the first has potential to be a full blown story but is very intimidating to me. If I were to rewrite it for a multi-chapter format the g!p would not be included and more light would be shed on how Quinn came to possess her powers and the Marauder's Map.

**Rating**: M (Warning for non descriptive g!p)

**Genre**: Hurt / Comfort / Friendship / Romance

**Pairings**: Quinntana / Mild Brittana / Mild Unholy Trinity Friendship

**A/N**: Hello guys! Thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter, definitely would love to see any more AU suggestions you guys have. So thank you for yours silentreader, I will do my best to attempt those after I finish the other ones I have planned. :)

* * *

Quinn groaned, her back stiffening as Santana's nails dragged down its expanse.

She shuddered as the smaller body beneath her own arched up, pressing them more firmly together. At the rate they were going, she would be  
coming undone in no time. She couldn't have that, she knew Santana needed more than that. She wouldn't be a Finn Hudson. (The boy was a  
laughing stock, wide known for his inability to keep it together long enough to pleasure whoever he was able to get close to.)

Quinn furrowed her brows, tendrils of pink hair clinging to the slight sheen of sweat that covered her face. Her mind raced, trying to find  
something to distract herself from her pleasure so that she could prolong the experience.

The beginning, what led up to this moment, was a good place to start.

xxx

Quinn was as relieved as her parents were the day that her letter came from Hogwarts, the Muggles were eager to be rid of their strange  
adopted daughter.

She hadn't always been this way and they took every opportunity to remind her of that and how freakishly different she was.

When she started to go through puberty she had noticed other changes aside from the normal ones. Her hair would grow faster, stop growing  
and would even at times be shorter when she woke up. Her skin tone would change, her nails and even some facial features. She tried her  
best to hide it from her parents, even taking to skipping school so that her peers wouldn't see.

But the older she got, the harder it got to hide her 'condition.' She forced herself to concentrate in an attempt to control the changes and  
slowly but surely, she was able to.

In the end she decided to change her pretty but plain appearance to one of a much more contrasting affect. Vibrant pink, choppy, shoulder  
length hair. Pale skin and a tall, lithe body.

Her parents were less than pleased by her new look, another thing they reminded her of constantly. She had shrugged it off, returning full  
time to class now that she had her abilities under control.

Her other powers had begun to develop not long after, when the fights when her parents had gotten worse. Russell had always been bad at  
keeping his temper in check, especially with alcohol in his system. And it seemed there was always some form of it running through his veins  
anymore.

The first night he got angry enough to hit her was the night that she realized she could do more than change her looks. He had been thrown  
back several feet into their living room wall, after slamming heavily into the back of the couch, knocking it over with his momentum.

She had run away that night, roaming the streets for several days before coming back. They tried to ignore it, it how the Fabray's  
operated.

When ignoring it didn't work, they went back to fighting, Judy Fabray looked on from the outskirts of whatever room they were in. Her eyes  
full of disapproval and the glass in her hand filled with the alcohol of the evening.

Quinn had thought her prayers, along with her parent's, were answered when the letter arrived. They hastily helped her pack and pushed her in  
the direction she needed to go. The headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, had come personally to help her get her proper supplies for  
school.

xxx

At first, things at Hogwarts went well. She was too intent on taking everything in to be overly friendly at first, just relieved to be  
around people who understood what it meant to be different. They were all different, so here, she was normal.

Or so she thought.

She had developed a good amount of control of her shape shifting abilities but there were still moments in which she lost control.  
Sometimes if she dozed off in class, part of her facade would shift. Or if she sneezed, her appearance would flicker. Shifting back momentarily  
to her normal appearance. The girl with long, blonde hair.

Her fellow students started to pick up on her mistakes and she once again became an outsider. Her kind, Metamorphmagi as she was told by  
Minerva, were very rare. And despite constant awe from her teachers, she was met with disdain from her fellow students.

All but one that is, Brittany S Pierce, a bubbly blonde from Hufflepuff was overly curious about the odd shape shifter. She found Quinn one  
day, lingering in the hallway after fleeing the classroom in tears because of cruel words from a boy from Slytherin house named Dave  
Karofsky.

"Hi!" The blonde said, plopping down next to the slumped form of the other girl. "My names Brittany, what's yours?" She asked, her big blue  
eyes twinkling in the sunlight filtering in through one of the windows over head.

"Quinn Fabray..." The pink haired girl replied quietly, her eyes still downcast.

Brittany's mouth fell open into a little 'o' and she leaned in closer to get a better look at Quinn's face. "You're the girl with the special  
powers!"

The other girl blanched at the comment, her frown deepening as she slowly looked over to meet the blonde's eyes. She was surprised to find  
only eager curiosity in the blue orbs watching her closely.

"Can you.. Can you show me? I've never seen a Meta- Metamo-" She stumbled over her words, her brow creasing as she tried to remember  
exactly what the term for someone with the shape shifting ability was.

"Metamorphamagi." Quinn offered, her voice still quiet.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "That's the one!"

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle, "I guess... I don't know what you want to see though."

The blonde chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, her brows once again creasing ever so slightly. "How about... Can you look like  
me? We could be twins!" She said, her brows shooting high on her forehead as she clapped her hands excitedly.

Quinn quirked a brow but nodded, she closed her eyes, brows furrowing slightly as she concentrated on the image of Brittany in her mind.

Her eyes opened slowly when a small gasp squeaked out of the girl beside her, "Woah! That's neato!"

The two sat talking for a while, their attention diverted when students began spilling out of the nearby classrooms and into the wide corridor.

"Brittany, did you skip class again?" An exasperated voice cried out over the din of other voices around them, Brittany turned away from  
Quinn. A wide smile tugging at her features.

"Tana! I made a friend!"

"What the hell?" The shorter girl gaped as she came into view of both of them, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Quinn coughed, shifting back to her pink hair and pale skin.

The brunette's eyes narrowed as she realized who her friend was sitting with, "Come on Brittany, let's go." She said, offering her hand to the  
blonde.

Brittany merely frowned, stuffing her hands into her robes and sending a mock glare toward her friend. "Santana... Don't be mean. Quinn is  
cool, we're totally twinsies now!"

She frowned slightly, having missed Quinn reverting to her trademark look.

"Come on Britt." Santana urged, "We've got to get your stuff so we can get to the dining hall."

Brittany chewed on her lip for a moment, her eyes flicking back toward Quinn. "Do you want to sit with us?"

xxx

Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head, snapped from her reverie by the combination of pleasure and pain. A low moan ripped from her throat as  
Santana's nails once again raked down her back.

"Harder." The brunette begged, her legs wrapping more tightly against the paler form, trying to pull Quinn's body further into her own.

She did as she was told, pressing her face into the crook of the brunette's neck and trying her best to keep herself together until the  
other girl was ready to fall apart.

xxx

Quinn's relationship with Santana had a slow start, she was sure it wouldn't have even come to anything had it not been for Brittany's  
insisting that Quinn hang out with them whenever she spotted the pink haired girl.

She had quickly learned that the only person that Santana Lopez listened to was Brittany, she truly cared for the blonde. And it seemed  
she only had room in her heart for the other girl, no one else. Santana never talked about her family and most of the other students thought  
she was as abrasive as Quinn had the day they had met.

She had learned to find Santana's caustic comments and raised voice attractive over time, the passion in which the brunette argued was  
definitely something she respected. It was the quiet and calmer moments though that won Quinn over, stealing her heart.

It was stupid really, now that she thought about it. It was overly obvious that Santana was head over heels for Brittany but Quinn fell  
for her anyway, her heart clenching whenever the two would link pinkies or whisper excitedly to one another.

She was surprised when Christmas rolled around and Santana had stayed behind, she thought at first that her tears were from missing her  
family. She had approached the other girl hesitantly, very few other people were in the dining hall that morning.

She slid into the seat beside the brunette, the girl instantly side eyed her with a wary expression.

"What's wrong?" She remembered asking in a small voice, Santana's eyes had darted away for a moment.

Her tongue swept across her bottom lip nervously before she responded, "Brittany broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked, alarmed by the news. Last she knew, the two were perfectly happy together.

Santana shook her head, lowering her chin closer to her chest. "She... She loves people too much to love me, Quinn." The brunette whispered in  
a broken voice, a whimper bubbling up in her throat before she could catch it.

Quinn hadn't understood what she meant at first but the longer she had thought about it, the more it made sense. The week before, as students  
were getting ready to leave, Quinn had seen Brittany hanging out with a tall blonde boy named Sam Evans. He was a fellow Hufflepuff and was the  
Keeper for their Quidditch team. Brittany loved life as much as she loved people and it seemed she couldn't stay tied down for too long,  
even for her best friend.

"I'm sorry." She whispered finally as she reached out to squeeze the other girl's forearm gently.

xxx

Quinn had been reading in one of her favorite corridors of the castle, she was nestled on the ledge of a cool stone window sill. Occasionally  
looking up from her book to look out over the view her seat offered of the expansive school grounds.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Quinn smiled, replacing her book mark and looking toward the brunette.

The girl continued walking until she was standing next to Quinn, her eyes mischievous for the first time in days.

The pink haired girl was relieved to see that the dark circles and red tint had faded from Santana's eyes. She had only seen the brunette in  
passing, without the need to go to class Santana had locked herself in her dormitory. Three days, in another three, the rest of the student  
body would return and classes would come with them.

"Let's have some fun, yeah?" Santana asked, extending her hand to Quinn.

The taller girl quirked a brow, mildly concerned by what Santana considered 'fun.' Against her better judgement, she allowed herself to  
be tugged from her perch.

"We need to find our own secret place..." Santana mumbled as she led Quinn through the empty halls, the pink haired girl's teeth worried her  
lip.

She tugged on Santana's hand, making the girl slow to a stop. "Close your eyes."

Santana shot her a confused glare, "What?"

"Just... Trust me?" She asked, her eyes searching the brunette's.

Santana huffed but slammed her eyes shut, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

Quinn shook her head with a smile before tugging a folded up piece of parchment from her robes. She stuffed her book into her small bag  
before unfolding the thick paper once and digging her wand out with her free hand. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._" She mumbled quickly, tapping her wand against the parchment.

She grinned and stuffed her wand away before opening the map and grabbing Santana's hand, "Don't open your eyes. Trust me."

The brunette swore under her breath but did as she was told, a smile tugged secretly at her lips as she allowed Quinn to lead her through  
the castle.

"Okay, you can open them now." Quinn said, shoving the folded map back into her robes.

Santana wrinkled her nose and looking back and forth down the empty corridor. "Where are we?" She asked, not hiding her annoyance.

"Seventh floor... You said we needed a secret place, I've heard whispers of one right around here." She said, her own eyes scanning the  
walls around them.

"What the hell are you talking about, Q?" The brunette asked, clearly exasperated now.

Quinn once again chewed on her lip, she tended to explore the castle when Brittany wasn't dragging her and Santana around.

Amused by her antics for finding a good reading spot, one of the many ghosts that frequented the castle had given her a tip. He had told her  
that students in the past had used a room on the seventh floor for whatever they needed.

Nearly Headless Nick had gone on to say that to find the room, all she needed to do was think about what she needed at the time.

"We need to think about what we need the room for." She mused aloud, eyes scanning the walls for any sign of an edge of a door.

Santana cocked her head to the side, watching as Quinn made her way over to a strange tapestry of a wizard failing in an attempt to teach  
trolls to dance ballet.

She started to pace behind the pink haired girl, "And you said we just have to think about it?" She huffed, rubbing at her eyes with the heels  
of her palms.

"Yes." Quinn answered, lifting the tapestry hesitantly and peeking at the stone behind it.

The pink haired girl turned, watching the brunette stalk back and forth impatiently. Her chin was thrust upward and her arms were once again  
folded tightly over her chest.

"I think you're high." Santana groused, turning her head sharply when Quinn let out a loud gasp.

"Santana, it worked!"

"What?" The brunette asked, turning to look at the wall behind her.

Sure enough, a large wooden door had appeared opposite of the tapestry. Santana blinked, narrowing her eyes as Quinn moved passed her to  
inspect the door.

"Wait, you sound surprised. Did you really walk us the whole way up here without knowing it would work?"

Quinn chose not to respond, in all honesty she had her doubts. She had wanted to investigate since the ghost had caught her moving around the  
castle with the Marauders map but hadn't wanted to do it alone. The transparent man had seemed friendly enough but she was always slow to  
trust.

"You coming?" She asked, grinning over her shoulder at the shorter girl.

Santana rolled her eyes but followed her into the room anyway, it was large and open. Pillows of all shapes and sizes lined the room, giving  
it a plush and relaxing feel. Thick, half melted candles flickered along decorative indents almost at the top of the stone walls.

"Wow, this is... Nice." Quinn said, surprised by the warm and beautiful atmosphere. It reminded her of one of the exotic harem rooms, rich warm  
tones of yellow, orange and red enveloping them. The walls were finished with decorative archways, textured mirrors set between them to  
help scatter the dim light flickering off of the candles.

Santana smirked as she took in their surroundings, a dark brow arched high on her forehead as she watched Quinn poke around for a good spot  
to sit.

She sighed and watched as the pink haired girl rearranged some of the pillows once she settled on a spot. "You didn't ask me what I thought  
about..." She mumbled, playing with a stray piece of string that poked free of her robes.

Quinn paused for a moment, glancing over her shoulder curiously at the brunette. "What did you think about?"

The shorter girl rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest with a huff. Quinn frowned before turning back to her makeshift seat,  
she was just about to lower herself to it when a hand caught her arm.

"You really know how to ruin the mood, Fabray." Santana whispered against her ear, the shorter girl's tanned arms wrapping tightly around  
her waist.

Quinn stiffened in the embrace, a shiver rolling down her spine as Santana's teeth nipped the back of her neck. "I'll tell you one  
thing... You reading was not on my mind."

The pink haired girl let out a surprised squeak and twisted around to face the other girl as she was pushed down onto the pillows playfully.  
Her teeth worried her lip as she looked up into the dark eyes that were currently boring into her own.

"S-Santana... I-"

"Shhh." The brunette soothed, lowering herself down onto the pillows beside the taller girl. "I've seen the way you look at me..." Her eyes  
lowered, taking in the slightly visible throbbing of the vein that ran down Quinn's neck. Her eyes raised slowly over the expanse of pale  
flesh until they were sweeping passed flushed cheeks before finally reaching Quinn's half lidded gaze.

"I know you want me Quinn. And I want," She breathed in a quick breath, her brows furrowing together for a moment. "I _need_ you." She amended,  
her voice a little softer than before.

Quinn gulped, understanding seeping into her brain through the lusty haze that had begun to encase it. Santana needed a distraction, she needed  
to feel something other than her heartbreak.

She knew she would regret it but she couldn't say no, reaching out tentatively, Quinn cupped the other girl's cheek. "Okay."

Without a word, Santana closed the distance between them. The kiss was hard and desperate but it was everything Quinn had imagined it would  
be. She moaned softly against Santana's lips, savoring the tart cherry taste of lip gloss that came with them.

She made no move to stop the shorter girl when Santana pushed her back more fully into the pillows and settled herself between her legs.  
Santana's hands slid along the side of her neck and over her cheeks before tangling deeply into her short pink hair.

Quinn whimpered when Santana pulled away slightly, her teeth teasing Quinn's bottom lip as her eyes fluttered open.

She stared at the other girl for a moment, the only sounds between them were the rapid beating of their hearts and rough breathing.

"Can I try something?" She asked, her voice unusually small.

Quinn's brows furrowed slightly but she nodded, her curiosity piqued.

Santana's hands moved slowly over her features, tracing the contours of her face carefully. "How does it work?"

It took Quinn's hazy mind a moment to catch up with her train of thought, "I just concentrate on it changing... And it changes." She  
answered softly, desperately hoping that this wasn't some cruel trick.

She had been waiting for it, waiting for the harsh words to return. The same judgmental cruelty that the other student's still kept up with  
when the two girls weren't around.

Brittany wasn't there to be the buffer anymore and she didn't think the blonde would be even after she returned from the holiday break.

A crease formed between Santana's brows as she gently tugged at the side of Quinn's mouth, pulling the skin of her cheeks back. She let out  
a small gasp when the flesh beneath her hands moved with her, staying the same when she retracted her touch.

"You..." She started before snapping her mouth shut, Quinn let out a small smile. Her lips retracting to their normal appearance, Santana  
returned it after a moment, almost hesitantly.

"What else can you change?" She asked, feigning ignorance. Knowing that at the very least Quinn could mimic someone else's appearance  
completely like she had with Brittany.

"Everything." Quinn breathed, still worried to scare the other girl off.

Santana chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes moving down the robes that covered the majority of Quinn's body. "Everything?" She echoed, her  
voice still holding a hint of shyness to it.

Quinn's heart pounded in her ears, nodding as Santana raised her hands over her chest.

Tan hands hovered over the fabric of her robes, almost touching.

Quinn's chest expanded as far as her bra would allow, she smirked at the way Santana's eyes widened. Relief swept through her as  
Santana remained intrigued rather than twisting her face into a look of disgust as she had been expecting.

Santana's hands moved lower, digging in to try and feel the contours of her stomach through her clothing.

"Even, _this_?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. The low husky quality would have stolen Quinn's breath away if Santana's hand cupping  
her through her skirt hadn't done so already.

She nodded dumbly, unable to form a coherent reply. Her cheeks flushed when Santana licked her lips, retracting her hand to slowly begin to  
remove her robes.

Its not that she hadn't thought about it before, even the possibility of taking the form of a man to woo prospective girls.

She had never done it before though and was sure now that she had been specifically chosen for her abilities. Her stomach twisted painfully  
but she tried to push it down, ignore it so that it didn't ruin the moment. Santana had come to her because she _needed_ something different to take her mind off of what she used to have with Brittany.

Santana leaned in to capture Quinn's lips after tossing her robes somewhere behind her, she straddled the other girl. One of the long,  
pale legs trapped between her own. The pink haired girl moaned into her lips and gripped her waist when Santana moved against her, grinding  
down onto her thigh.

The brunette nipped her lip before pulling back, one eyebrow arched playfully above the other. Her eyes widened when Quinn's eyes met her  
own, the pink haired girl's eyes were half lidded and much darker than before. Quinn tugged her closer, forcing her to straddle both of her  
legs.

Santana's head fell back as pink lips moved over her neck, she let out a surprised squeak when Quinn's hips rolled up into her own. "W-wasn't  
expecting that." She gasped, still gawking down toward the bump in Quinn's skirt.

"Sorry..." Quinn said, lowering her eyes.

Santana grabbed her chin gently, tilting her head up until their eyes met. "I wanted this, Quinn." She said before kissing her again roughly and  
rolling her hips. She smirked against Quinn's lips when the pink haired girl shuddered, not used to the sensation.

Her body felt like it was on fire, she tightened her grip on the shorter girl before flipping their positions.

xxx

Quinn moaned as Santana tightened around her, her teeth nipping at the brunette's shoulder as the girl began to arch more sharply into her  
thrusts.

Knowing that Santana was close, Quinn decided it was safe to focus more intently on what was happening around her. She kissed the spot she had  
just bitten, moving up the girl's neck before kissing her roughly.

Santana's fingers threaded through her short hair, holding her close as they both tumbled over the edge.

Quinn panted, slumping against the smaller body beneath her before shifting to her side. Her head fell back as she tried to catch her  
breath, Santana hummed contentedly next to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." Santana whispered, her voice still low and husky.

Quinn was about to respond but the look on the other girl's face when her eyes finally fluttered open left her speechless. There it was, the  
disgust and confusion.

Her brows furrowed as she tried to reign in her emotion enough to ask what was wrong, "What the fuck, Quinn?" Santana snarled, jumping up  
immediately to grab her clothing and get dressed.

"I-I don't..." Quinn stuttered, confusion clouding her features as she pushed herself up onto tingling arms. She tipped her head down slightly  
at the sight of blonde hair entering her line of view. "Shit." She swore under her breath, realizing with horror that she had reverted to  
her normal appearance after her orgasm.

"Santana, wait!" She cried, her image flickering a second as she tried to scramble to her feet to go after the other girl. Santana was already  
moving for the door, one arm in her robes.

"Don't." She warned, her voice dripping with disgust and anger.

Quinn sank back to the floor, a sob wracking her body as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

She knew it would come, it always did, eventually.

xxx

The rest of Holiday break crept by slowly for Quinn, she spent most of her time locked up in her empty dorm reading. Her brief sightings of  
Santana had left her feeling physically ill, the hatred that burned in the brunette's eyes every time they met her own threatened to bring her  
to her knees.

She wasn't entirely surprised when break was over and Santana and Brittany did not speak to each other. The blonde seemed sad at first,  
she asked Quinn why Santana was avoiding her but she had nothing to say.

Brittany recovered quickly, her attempts to hang out with Quinn become less frequent until finally all of her time was spent with Sam Evans.

Their relationship didn't last long and Brittany made her way through two more Hufflepuff Quidditch players in the next few months.

Quinn didn't mind being alone, she barely noticed the blonde was gone.

Santana sneered whenever she was near the pink haired girl and slipped in snide remarks in passing. Despite this, Quinn found herself missing  
Santana more and more. The hole in her chest grew wider with each biting word.

Without Brittany and Santana around, the other students fell back into the full time habit of teasing Quinn. Their words held less meaning than the  
brunette's but cut deep regardless.

This continued until one day when Quinn was cornered after class by two Slytherin boys, Karofsky and Puckerman. They pushed her roughly into  
the wall and pinned her there, snarling cruelly into her face.

A crowd had formed quickly, the onlookers watched as Quinn merely looked down at her feet.

Santana pushed her way through the crowd, pushing Puckerman away roughly. "Fuck of Noah." She spat before pushing her way right up to  
Dave's face.

Quinn blinked, looking up in surprise when she heard the all too familiar voice. Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and started to drag her  
away when Dave cut in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going, Lopez? We weren't done talking." He said, his voice dangerously low.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Well, you are now. So back off asshole."

He moved to stop them again when they tried to move around him, Santana pulled out her wand and brandished it threateningly. "I said, back off."

He put up his hands, backing away slightly. "It's not worth it dude..." Noah mumbled somewhere behind him, Santana shoved her wand back into  
her robes before pulling them down the corridor.

Quinn kept her eyes trained to the floor as Santana led her through the castle, before she knew it they were coming to stop. She blinked in  
surprise when she realized they were standing in front of the tapestry on the seventh floor. Santana was facing away from her and silent, her  
hand still warm against Quinn's.

Quinn tugged on her arm slightly after a few minutes of silence, Santana hesitated a moment before turning around to pull the pink  
haired girl to her. She kissed her deeply, her hands framing Quinn's face and holding her in place. They stayed locked in each others arms for an indeterminate amount of time, each kiss an apology.

When they finally broke apart, Santana was sporting a Cheshire- like grin.

She pulled Quinn toward the door to the room of requirement, a familiar layout greeted them on the other side.

xxx

It became a routine for them, they met several days a week for a few months.

Quinn chewed her lip, leaning heavily against the cool stone wall as she waited for Santana. When she finally arrived, the brunette pinned  
her to the wall and kissed her roughly. She then smirked and grabbed Quinn by the tie before leading her toward the door.

Quinn allowed herself to be pushed back onto the pillows, her hands automatically moving to remove her robes. Her body reacted based off of  
memory, her excitement already more than obvious for the brunette to see.

The pink haired girl let out a small gasp when Santana straddled her suddenly and shook her head. "No."

Quinn's expression twisted to one of confusion, "W-what?"

Santana dropped her chin to her chest for a moment before raising her eyes almost shyly. "I want you... The _real_ you."

Quinn stared at her owlishly for a moment, Santana held the eye contact patiently. Her hands gently stroked Quinn's cheeks before her fingers  
moved to tangle in pink hair.

"Quinn." She said in the most gentle tone the other girl had ever heard her use, Quinn blinked.

She gave Santana a look of uncertainty but the look in the brunette's eyes had her heart aching pleasantly.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her hair grew to fall passed her shoulders, Santana ran her fingers through the blonde strands slowly.

She tugged on the other girl's hair gently, "Quinn, look at me."

Quinn obeyed, opening her glassy eyes slowly to meet those watching her. She felt self conscious of the nose that had always felt too big and the muscles that had gone from toned to too soft on her stomach and arms.

"You're beautiful." Santana breathed as she tucked some of Quinn's hair behind her ear.

Quinn struggled to breathe, her chest tightened and her pulse raced beneath her skin.

Santana closed the distance between them, kissing her slowly. It was more gentle than any of the others they had shared but it left Quinn  
breathless all the same.


End file.
